Sob o luar
by AUehara
Summary: Numa noite, Raito não consegue dormir e por conseqüente L acorda de um de seus raros sonos.


**Olá, pessoas!**

**Esta é minha primeira fic de Death Note, então eu peço que seja gentis, sim? ^^**

**Já aviso que esta é uma Oneshot e que não terá continuação por mais que me peçam, gomen. Também, o segundo capítulo é apenas um bastidor de como essa fic foi feita como um filme. Depois eu explico mais sobre o bastidor.**

**Avisos de sempre: eu não sou dona de Death Note e etc. E agora vamos à fic.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, sim? ^^**

**Tatty: Sua tratante! Não era pra ser uma fic de Naruto?**

**Atsuko: A idéia não veio, Tatty, não reclama -.-**

**Tatty: Ta bom... ù.ú**

**Atsuko: Aproveitem a fic, pessoal! ^^**

* * *

_**Sob o luar**_

Havia um movimento sutil nos lençóis da larga cama do quarto. O cômodo estava escuro e apenas o outro ocupante do móvel podia dizer o que se passava, embora este estivesse dormindo.

Outro movimento, este um pouco mais forte, e a outra pessoa fora despertada. Um murmúrio abafado. Uma cotovelada. Uma reclamação incoerente. E finalmente o abrir de um par de olhos cansados, não, entediados e sem muita paciência.

- O que está acontecendo, Raito-kun? – L indaga finalmente apoiando-se em seus cotovelos entre o lençol amarrotado.

- Não consigo dormir, Ryuuzaki – o garoto responde deixando seu corpo solto sobre o colchão. Um de seus braços cobria-lhe os olhos fechados e cansados enquanto o outro era segurado provocativamente pelo detetive.

- Isso eu consegui deduzir mais de trinta minutos atrás – o inglês diz abraçando-se ao membro superior do mais novo. – O que lhe está incomodando tanto? – o moreno pergunta com a cabeça no ombro do outro.

- Eu não sei, Ryuuzaki. Talvez seja apenas a posição certa que eu não consigo encontrar ou... – o Yagami foi tirado de seus devaneios e surpreendeu-se com os lábios do detetive em seu pescoço, mordiscando aqui e ali. – L! – o garoto exclama, fazendo com que o outro se afastasse.

- Raito-kun, talvez um pouco de exercício para cansar-lhe o corpo? – o mais velho sugere com seu sorriso sedutor reservado apenas para este jovem detetive.

- Nem vem, L! Não estou mesmo com ânimos para isso agora – Raito diz afastando-se mais de L. Ele senta-se à beira da cama e lá fica, olhando para o nada envolvido pela penumbra do quarto a sua frente.

Acostumado com o humor do jovem, Ryuuzaki suspira. Sabia que não haveria por que tentar brincar com seu querido amante secreto e parceiro de investigações. Mas decidido a acalmá-lo e trazê-lo algum sono, se levanta, sábio do que irá fazer.

O Yagami sente um movimento, um puxão, na verdade, vindo de seu pulso, aquele em que havia uma corrente ligada ao outro rapaz. Curioso, ele vira-se para trás a fim de descobrir o que o detetive fazia. Escutava apenas o som do metal movimentando-se e afastando-se, o outro caminhava pelo cômodo. Logo a distância da corrente chegou a seu limite e o inglês forçava para que seu companheiro viesse. Tanta fora a força, que o braço algemado do mais novo fora puxado em direção à outra algema, o qual também era o centro de apoio do japonês, fazendo-o cair na cama.

- Levante-se, Raito-kun. Tive uma idéia – o moreno puxa a corrente novamente chamando o parceiro.

Com um suspiro de quem não pretende resistir, Raito levanta-se, rodeia a cama e segue os passos do outro cegamente pelo escuro. Pelas suas direções, o rapaz deduziu que estavam direcionados a uma das paredes, a que era de vidro e agora estava coberto por uma cortina. L parou em um ponto que o estudante não percebeu e continuou, causando com que se trombassem.

- Ai, desculpa, Ryuuzaki – o mais novo pediu, mas sem desencostar totalmente do companheiro, afinal gostava de quando estavam juntos, mas afastara-se o suficiente para massagear o nariz, que batera nas costas da cabeça do inglês.

- Está bem distraído hoje, hein, Raito-kun – o detetive diz com um tom de brincadeira e provocação em sua voz, recebendo a resposta que esperava: um leve tapa na cabeça, um murmúrio incoerente, provável reclamação ou xingamento, e o encostar total do garoto atrás de si. Sorriu e executou o que planejava. Levou um de seus braços até a frente e puxou uma corda, a que mantinha o controle da cortina, abrindo-a.

À medida que o vidro se revelava, uma luz pálida entrava no cômodo. Raito percebeu a mudança de luminosidade e abriu os olhos, encontrando-se com o assoalho de madeira iluminado. Levantando sua cabeça, ele encontra a parede transparente e a paisagem da cidade através dela. Os prédios delineados por uma luz ou outra e o céu negro de nuvens e apenas a lua visível, um grande círculo prateado envolvido por mantas fofas escuras que se moviam com o vento.

O detetive moveu-se um pouco, alertando o outro que não pretendia ficar ali parado em pé a noite toda.

Guiados por L, ambos sentaram-se a frente da parede, um ao lado do outro com espaço mínimo entre eles. E assim ficaram por um tempo, tempo este que passou sem ser notado em silêncio. Um silêncio calmo e gostoso de se estar.

Havia uma pequena ventilação no quarto e o ar frio do lado de fora entrava pouco a pouco renovando o ar interior. Sentindo essa pequena diferença de temperatura, Raito abraça-se passando as mãos pelos braços para mantê-los aquecidos. L vira o movimento do amante de soslaio e se levantou, chamando a atenção do mais novo.

- Ryuuzaki, aonde vai? – o rapaz pergunta levantando seu rosto para acompanhar o movimento do outro. Não houve resposta, mas o pequeno sorriso que recebera do moreno foi o bastante para que permanecesse onde estava e apenas esperasse que Ryuuzaki fizesse o que queria e voltasse para seu lado.

O inglês caminhou tranquilamente até a cama e agarrou o lençol que usavam, puxou-o e o enrolou em si, fazendo seu caminho de volta ao lado do companheiro. O mais novo sorriu e voltou a encarar a lua. Realmente, aquela era uma ótima pessoa para se ter como amante, apesar de frio de vez em quando, carinhoso quando assim o queira ser.

L sentou-se em seu lugar e jogou o tecido por sobre o ombro do japonês, aconchegando-se ao outro corpo e puxando-o para mais perto de si. Raito aceitou o convite e acomodou-se, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro do mais velho. Este passou o braço pelas costas do estudante acariciando-o e repousou em sua cintura, deixando sua cabeça cair sobre a do parceiro.

- Que atencioso... L – o Yagami disse de olhos fechados e sorrindo. Sua voz saíra calma e baixa como quem receia quebrar um momento.

- Por que eu acho que você está brincando comigo, Raito-kun? – o detetive questionou-o sem se mover. Ele, porém, deixara sua voz sair normal e também com aquele belo tom de um irmão que quer provocar o outro.

- Não estou – Raito respondeu um pouco mais alto e com a voz mais forte, mas ainda soando calmo. – Mas encare a verdade: geralmente você não é tão carinhoso assim.

O detetive nada respondeu, mas fechou a cara entre o incrédulo e aborrecido. Permaneceram quietos por algum tempo mais, cada um em seu próprio mundinho de pensamentos e sonhos.

Para quebrar um pouco o novo clima que se instalara entre o casal, o japonês afastou-se um pouco, fazendo o outro se mexer automaticamente para se reajustar à mudança de posição, e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto ao do mais velho, beijando-lhe na bochecha. L levou algum tempo para processar o que acontecera e quando o fez, voltou-se para o parceiro, que apenas lhe sorria docemente. O inglês sorriu também e desceu seu rosto até não haver mais espaço entre eles, selando seus lábios em um simples, porém doce beijo. Separaram-se e voltaram à posição de antes.

- Não quer mesmo fazer nada, Raito-kun? – Ryuuzaki indaga pouco tempo depois. O Yagami beslisca-lhe a perna como resposta. – Ai!

- Pára com esses pensamentos impróprios, Ryuuzaki! – o rapaz repreende o companheiro, mas soara bem feliz para quem dá um sermão, rindo logo em seguida. – Mas você sabe que eu te adoro e como fizemos ontem, me dá um descanso hoje, senão meu pai começa a reclamar.

- Está bem, está bem. Desisto...

- Bom mesmo – Raito ri vitorioso e recebe um aperto mais forte que o necessário em sua cintura.

- Dorme logo. Já não bastou você ter me acordado? – o inglês reclama e faz com que o outro apenas ria mais. Levando outra beliscada, o Yagami deixa-se estar e fecha os olhos, recebendo o prazer do sono que logo lhe clamou espaço.

L permaneceu acordado mais um tempo, um bom tempo. Seus pensamentos revezavam-se entre o "Caso Kira" não resolvido e o doce anjo adormecido ao seu lado e em seus braços. Decidido a apenas aproveitar a cena, ele fecha os olhos e espera que também seja agraciado pelo sono.

* * *

**A fic é curta, eu sei, mas foi só a primeira e também como eu me basiei numa imagem, não deu pra sair muita coisa. Para quem chegou a ler até o final, deixem seus comentários para que eu saiba o que acharam. Eu adoraria saber, mesmo que não tenham gostado. Esta imagem está postada no meu orkut, então basta passar lá (o link do orkut está no meu profile). Caso não tenha um, me avise e eu lhe enviarei a imagem se lhe for de interesse.**

**Obrigada pela atenção.**

**~Atsuko Uehara, 14/01/2009**


End file.
